Derrama, OS, AxS, Yaoi
by Letos-night
Summary: Aioria x Shaka, One-Shot, pensamientos de Aioria adolescente durante su encierro tras la muerte y "traición" de Aioros ubicado en el universo Saint Seiya


**Derrama  
Aioria x Shaka  
One – shot  
Universo Saint Seiya  
Para mi amada Aurora (por que te adoro)  
-.-  
.-.  
-.-  
**

* * *

******.-.  
-.-  
.-.  
**

_Derrama… simplemente… derrama…_

_Cierra los ojos…_

_Y continúa derramando…_

_Cientos y miles de lágrimas por tus mejillas en erupción… rojas como la pasión de mi alma…_

_Derrama…_

_Y permíteme derretirme entre el mármol de tu carne, dejando detrás lo que quede de explicaciones, volviéndome uno con lo que te quedará de piel en una descarnada noche…_

_Críptico, y todo será un jeroglífico impreso en nuestras conciencias…_

_Seré el enigma de la noche que te verá renacer…_

_Endimión, serás… y dormirás en mi pasión…_

_Mi adorado ángel… descansa cual beatífica aparición angelical…_

_Derrama la sangre, los pensamientos, el amor, el recuerdo, derrama lo que te entrego, y derrámame a mi sobre tu piel… conviérteme en lo que te queda, tal y como tu lo eres todo…_

_Siento, así como percibo…_

_Y cierro los ojos, y me caigo en el sueño de un líquido transparente llamado agua plagado de rosas en la superficie… descanso… y siento…_

_Y lloro…_

_Y vivo…_

_Y muero…_

-------------------------------------------------

He esperado por cada noche desde que la luna me privó del sueño, obligándome a ponerme de pie desde la piedra misma, y observé entre los barrotes que condenan un alma inocente, mirando ansioso las estrellas… ¡¡¡DESEÁNDO ALCANZARLAS AÚN CON TODOS LOS DEDOS ROTOS!!!, destrozados entre golpes… como cada hueso… como cada fragmento…

Poco importa… aquella bella luna me susurró un secreto, se apaciguó con mi presencia y quizá sintió lástima de los sollozos decadentes de mi garganta, y lamió mis ansias, mis heridas, me brindó un descanso… endureció los músculos, los huesos, miré como una rata por la rendija que me ofrecía la luz plateada de la ribera nocturna en una urbe láctea pero divina… miré… fui el espía…

Y perdí en ese instante…

Sigo encerrado, condenado por un crimen ajeno…

Aioros, hermano mío… traidor…

¡¡¡MALDITO DADOR DE CULPAS!!!

Poco importa…

Athena perdonará el pecado cometido por llevar tu sangre… labiosa infanta, la sublime, beatífica y perfecta en forma y aura… ella sabrá perdonar al menor de los fuegos fatuos… serviré a su causa… y agradeceré el secreto de su hermana Selene, ese que me susurró en una noche… una tan imperecedera que quizá fue triple en esencia y duración…

Y tu… ajeno efebo… has de saber que desde ahora trazaré mil palabras en el lienzo… y nunca serán suficientes…

Aún con el pasar del tiempo…

Miraré en ciento s de direcciones, y siempre esperaré escuchar la palabra de tu boca, oler el aroma de tu piel, sentir la tersura de tu cabello… has de saber, tal y como yo se en la póstuma declaración de lo que siento, y de lo que añoro… siempre en las sombras, observando, como si se derritiese el tiempo en un segundo, fresca llamarada y cálida gota de rocío se escurren en tus sonrisas…

Y has de saber…

Tal y como yo se, ahora…

Te amo…

Miro la tierra que besan las plantas de tu piel, observo también aquello que dejas a tu sombra, cada pisada va besando a tu preciosísima cadencia, yo te beso como si existiera, y ansío cruzar otra barrera…

No es posible…

Nunca lo ha sido…

Así que sabremos, o sabré y nunca la ignorancia me aplacará el desgaste.

Pero poco importa.

En el eco aciago de una soledad latente continuaré esperando por tu cálida mirada, dejando que el tiempo se desvanezca como gotas en un cristal decadente… y yo seguiré gritando en un silencio doloroso y eterno, sabrás lo que siento con el murmullo del viento alrededor de tu dermis, acariciaré las hebras de sol que cuelgan desde tu cabeza tan solo con mi pensamiento, y me escurriré en tus pestañas mientras observas a la noria con un sueño…

Quizá un poco más…

O más nada…

No he pensado demasiado en eso, solo me sigo concentrando en soltar murmullos desgarrados que te hagan percibirme en un instante, un fragmento… sencillamente… continúo… y lloró… ¡¡¡Y GRITO MIENTRAS ME DESCARNO COMO PIEL EN EL FUEGO!!!……

Y lo seguiré gritando desde mi encierro…

Que te amo…

Que te añoro…

Que te idolatro…

Que te adoro…

Que me sumerjo en los sueños infinitos de nuestras presencias unidas, que descanso únicamente al contemplarte sobre el suelo pedregoso… riendo, siendo, paseando… una última piedad pediré en esta catacumba, y esa será la de posar mis labios sobre tus manos, y acariciar trémulo cada pequeño detalle de tus dedos con mi lengua, esparcirme sobre lo que observo desde este lugar…

Y seguir amándote…

Cada vez más…

Un poco más…

Un segundo más…

Un instante más…

Shaka…

Virgo escuché nombrar a algún otro de nosotros… ni siquiera lo noté… tu estabas en el centro… llamando a mis ojos verdes que observan desde nivel de suelo, mojándose con el lodo y el barro que escurre de sus sandalias y sus plantas… pero no me importa… ME REVOLCARÍA EN ESTIERCOL SI CON ESO PUDIERA CONTEMPLARTE SIEMPRE…

Shaka…

Virgo…

Escuché tu nombre y también tu rango… he escuchado tu vos, tu risa, tu plegaria, tu sabiduría, tus movimientos, conozco el sabor de tu carne sin haber podido besarla y venerarla, se exactamente como brilla el sudor sobre tu cuerpo mientras lo idolatro por una noche entera, puedo estar seguro del sonido que tienen tus gemidos nocturnos…

¿Sabes tú algo sobre mí?

¿Conoces la identidad de quien se encuentra en cautiverio?

¿Sabes, Shaka¿O tan solo has escuchado rumores sobre el hijo del traidor?, sobre aquel lleva en sus arterias el caldo ponzoñoso de una sangre putrefacta… soy yo, virgo, yo que en las sombras de una prisión subterránea me concentro en la defensa de mi propia alma, en la salvación de la culpa de mi hermano, en la liberación de su esencia condenada… soy yo… ¡¡¡que continúo en esta prisión de húmeda piedra!!!

Con las carcajadas alrededor de mi desgracia…

Yo, Shaka…

Iluminado con una única estrella fugaz de esperanza…

Ojos celestes cual bella promesa divina…

Me das fuerzas, shaka…

Te sueño…

Te observo…

Y continúo…

La celda se abre, las cadenas se aprietan, los golpes se reciben, y la vida sigue, como todo, lo inevitable es inevitable… ellos lo son, los golpes, el castigo, la deshonra… todo lo es… así como mi amor por ti, Shaka, virgo, hermoso febo, sol, dios, luna, escarcha, nieve de fuego, y bello cristal labrado… una escultura griega que se diferencia por su perfecta hechura…

Respiro por haberte visto en aquella luz de luna…

Y continúo despertando para poder llegar a otro día en que me asome entre los barrotes, rodeando el metal con mis manos pálidas por falta de astro rey y te observe caminar bajo los bellos rayos del sol… y luego, al sentir la falta de comida aumentando mi debilidad, me desplomo desvalido, decido aguantar a una noche, en que la luna me murmure con cálidas caricias tu presencia, siendo siempre mi infame cómplice… y de esa manera, shaka, me pongo de pie para observarte bajo las estrellas… y las cadenas regresan junto con los golpes, junto con la crueldad que me da sufrimiento…

Pero despierto, y respiro, para verte…

Así pase el tiempo…

Un año entero, Shaka…

Y ya se más de ti que cualquier otro…

Ya se todo…

Lo se por que ambos reyes celestes se han complotado a mi favor… dejando que tus secretos viajen entre las rocas hasta mi mazmorra… que hueles a sándalo, que sabes a ambrosia, que el néctar es nada comparado con tu semilla, Virgo… shaka… caballero…

Permite que este destello sea verdadero… y no me ciegue…

Que la libertad me conceda su gracia… o la gracia me conceda a la libertad preciada…

Para verte, Shaka…  
Para amarte, shaka…  
Para decírtelo, shaka…

¿Me observarás entonces?  
¿Me amarás entonces?  
¿¿ME ACEPTARÁS SI TE DIGO CUANTO TE AMO Y TE IDOLATRO??

Shaka…  
Tu nombre, es mi mantra…  
Él único…  
El único…

-------------------------------------------------

**– ****Camina de una vez… niño… -**

El soldado patriarcal tomó a Aioria por el cabello, jalándolo y empujándolo fuera de la celda… a patadas sacaron el cuerpo inerte del chico…

Un año encerrado en la más oscura mazmorra del santuario, purgando la condena del lazo fraterno que le unía con el traidor Sagitario… un año… había sobrevivido, y el Gran patriarca, en su infinita benevolencia le brindó el perdón…

Cayó aún sangrante sobre la piedra arenosa… el sol calcinante le laceraba las heridas… se quejaba entre lo que era un suelo… gemía por el dolor latente de su cuerpo, aún sangraba por las llagas que continuaban abiertas desde hacía un año…

Una plaga de dolencias…

Nadie se atrevía a acercarse, como si fuera portador de una peste contagiosa se alejaban del cuerpo cadavérico del futuro Leo… el hermano del traidor, decían…

El hermano…

Pero en un mutismo dadivoso, largos brazos mármol se condolieron de su suerte… hincado tomó la cabeza para recargarla en su regazo… acarició los rizos, brindando sombra a su faz… acercó un junco y dio agua a su boca…

Piadoso…

Los jades se abrieron… se encontraron con párpados cerrados…

**– ****Shaka… –**

**-.-  
.-.  
-.-  
**

* * *

******.-.  
-.-  
.-.  
**

Este fue el fic. espero que les haya gustado, como siempre, espero sus comentarios, les deseo lo mejor.

**AIORIA X SHAKA 4 EVER!!!**

LEto.


End file.
